


For Peace And Trust Can Win

by LadyShadowphyre



Series: tumblr prompt basket [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Casabriel, Castiel and Gabriel are respectful of Sam's trauma, Enochian, Gabriel likes sleep, Grace Mechanics, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, References to Cage Trauma, SOUL Mechanics, Sam Winchester Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Sleeping Castiel, Sleepy morning kisses, Wings, kiss prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShadowphyre/pseuds/LadyShadowphyre
Summary: Gabriel, Castiel, and Sam all have different feelings and opinions on sleep. Waking up together, however, is something they can all happily agree on.





	For Peace And Trust Can Win

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zetal (Rodinia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Holy Or The Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492653) by [LadyShadowphyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShadowphyre/pseuds/LadyShadowphyre). 



> Written for the tumblr kiss prompt #62: Lazy Morning Kisses Before They’ve Even Opened Their Eyes, Still Mumbling Half-Incoherently, Not Wanting To Wake Up! Also written in direct response to [my mutual enabler](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal)'s assertion that this piece of work needed a Casabriel sequel, for which I was fully in agreement. ^_^

**G** ABRIEL LIKED SLEEPING. Most angels didn’t, finding the cessation of consciousness to be disconcerting, but Gabriel had been doing it long enough to have picked up the trick of dreaming which, while disconcerting in a different way at first, provided enough stimulus to keep the Archangel entertained while resting Vessel and Grace alike, though Thor had teased him for years over the one time he slept for a century straight and woke to find a human settlement had gone and built a temple around him. Plus, it made the humans around him feel better if he slept while passing among them, and Gabriel was just as good at avoiding attention as he was at drawing it in when he wanted it.

Castiel, on the other hand, did not like to sleep. He had first experienced sleeping as a natural progression of losing consciousness when his energy and dwindling Grace failed him, and it was not a state he had enjoyed. Like Gabriel, he had also picked up the ability to dream, mainly due to his time as a Graceless human, but too many of his dreams were fed from the darker moments, the Apocalypse, the civil war in Heaven, the Leviathans, Purgatory, Metatron’s trickery... losing Sam over and over, sometimes to Lucifer and sometimes to anything from a hunt gone horribly wrong without Castiel there to save him to Castiel himself helpless to stop his own hands dealing the fatal blow under Naomi’s control. With his own Grace restored, Castiel much preferred not to sleep at all again, more than content to sit or lie beside his lovers and keep watch over them as he had when Gabriel was recovering.

Sam didn’t enjoy sleeping any more than Castiel did, but his human body required it. Alone, he slept fitfully, tormented by the horrors his mind dredged up, both real and remembered or simply imagined. More often than not, he lay awake and struggled to remind himself that he was safe, he was free, he was not still a captive of Lucifer or being eaten alive by ghouls or drowning in demon blood.... It was better when Castiel or Gabriel or both of them were there, sometimes sitting up watching some show or another on Netflix at low volume so that Sam fell asleep to the flickering lights of the screen and the warmth of two Graces cocooning him softly. Other times, they lay beside him, clothes scattered around the room, bare limbs tangled together in a confused knot of flesh and bone and sweat-slicked skin that nevertheless made Sam feel safer than all the wards on the Bunker ever could.

It was also Sam’s preferred way to wake up, and whenever they could get away with it Gabriel and Castiel were more than happy to accommodate him on that, though both would insist that neither of them saw it as an accommodation, just a fulfillment of their mutual preferences. Or, as Gabriel put it, “We love you and we’re thrilled that you love us and trust us enough to want us around even when you’re asleep. Stop assuming we’re going to get bored and enjoy the cuddles, Samshine.” Put like that, it was hard to argue.

This was one of those mornings where they were still curled up together. Gabriel, despite being the smallest physically, was spooned up around Sam’s back, chest pressed firmly along the length of his spine. Sam could feel the tsunami wave of the Archangel’s Grace pulsing beneath the skin of his Vessel’s chest like a heartbeat. That meant that the body in front of him with the softer, more steady Grace like warm summer rain, was Castiel, his head tucked up under Sam’s chin to put his ear closer to Sam’s chest and his heartbeat the way he sometimes did when something sparked his darker, more troubled memories. Sam’s free hand, the one not pinned underneath him, slid up to Castiel’s shoulder and then down along his back, accidentally tickling into the soft feathers under the seraph’s extended wing.

“Mph... It’s not yet dawn, Sam,” Castiel mumbled as his wing twitched from the stimulus. “You can go back to sleep....” 

“Or you can wake up,” came the soft hum from the Archangel at his back. Warm, dry lips brushed a delicate line of kisses from Sam’s shoulder up along the arch of his neck, making the human shiver from sensitivity. “We’re good with either option, right, Cassie?”

“Of course,” Castiel replied, and Sam’s lips twitched at the almost affronted tone of the younger angel’s voice. “But we are all comfortable right now, and waking up means moving.”

“Doesn’t hafta mean getting out of bed, angel,” Sam murmured into the tangle of black hair tucked under his chin, punctuating his still somewhat sleepy declaration with a kiss to the top of Castiel’s head.

“Oh, well, in that case,” Castiel said, tipping his head back to look up at Sam, a wordless request that Sam was well familiar with even without being able to see the hopeful look on his face. Sam obliged him, though, nuzzling in until he managed to find Castiel’s lips by feel and kissing him, soft and slow and open.

“Can I get one of those?” Gabriel asked with interest, scooching his way further up the bed to hook his chin over Sam’s shoulder, his proximity making Sam aware of the Archangel’s growing interest in the proceedings. Rather than feel disconcerted or put on the spot, however, Sam still felt entirely safe. Gabriel always asked, never demanded, and both of his angels accepted it when sometimes Sam’s answer was “no”.

Sam didn’t want to say “no” right now. He tipped his head back, lips sliding apart from Castiel’s and giving the seraph access to his neck, which Castiel gladly accepted. The first kiss missed, touching down on Gabriel’s neck just below his ear and earning him a half-giggle and a shiver against his back. The second was closer to the mark, landing on the corner of Gabriel’s chin that had just the slightest hint of stubble “for authenticity”, as Gabriel had claimed the one time Sam had thought to ask. Third kiss and Gabriel angled his head just enough to help, and their lips met easily, warm and languid and wet with open mouths and lazily exploring tongues.

A low groan down near his hip drew Sam’s attention back to Castiel. His sleep-soaked brain had lost track of the seraph’s progression from his neck down the length of his body. From the way Castiel was nuzzling open-mouthed kisses into the hollow of Sam’s hipbone, he seemed fairly pleased to be rediscovering the parts of Sam that were waking up much faster than the rest of him. Sam’s fingers twitched, nails scoring stuttered pathways over the skin between Castiel’s wings. The groan became a keen, echoes of Castiel’s true Voice piercing through Sam’s flesh to strike across his nerves like the skitter of sparks across glass.

Sam broke the kiss with a gasp, chest heaving with the effort to draw air past the locked arch of his body. Shoulders pressed back, seeking purchase and finding Gabriel’s solid chest to brace against as his lower body strained upwards into Castiel’s firm hands. When the seraph swallowed him down at last, the Archangel was there to swallow his scream of ecstasy. He needs Gabriel’s arms holding him steady, needs Castiel’s hands on his hips keeping him still. Castiel was still fairly unpracticed, but thoroughly enthusiastic in his efforts to drive Sam out of his head with pleasure with lips and tongue and shameless use of his angelic lack of gag reflex.

There’s barely a brush of air against the skin of his neck when Gabriel murmured something low and just slightly lecherous in Enochian beside Sam’s ear, and that was a question, too, an important question that only Sam could answer, for good or bad. Today was a good day, and the words curled hot promises through him, leaving him arching back further as much as his angels’ hands on him would allow and wrenching his left arm free from under his body to switch out the left hand for the right on Castiel’s back and the base of his wings, reaching back over his shoulder with his right hand to pull Gabriel in closer. A roll of hips and hardness into the dip of his spine just above his ass was all the acknowledgement needed before Gabriel was back to mouthing kisses along his neck and jaw, a scattered stream of salacious Enochian interspersed between each one.

A whine broke free of Sam’s throat when Castiel pulled off of him entirely. The sound choked off into a hitched gasp, thin and needy, as Castiel practically growled in Enochian. It wasn’t a tease or a goad, not like what Gabriel had been dripping down his spine. It was an order. A command. Very nearly a plea. It thrummed in the air and rumbled through Sam’s very bones as Castiel followed it up with taking Sam in to the root.

**_“Let go.”_ **

Sam obeyed and came, screaming his release into the mouth Gabriel offered him as the edges of his awareness blurred and swelled and shifted. He reached out blindly with both hands as his soul Reached further.... caught. Held. Cradled. Caressed.

Loved.

He came back down slowly, reconnecting with his physical body one ragged filament at a time. It’s less terrifying than it used to be, and it took less time with Castiel holding one hand and Gabriel holding the other, grounding and steadying even as Castiel’s warm summer rain Grace slides against one side of him while Gabriel’s tangle of crashing ocean waves and the glowing molten ore of his Grace and pagan energies nuzzle up to the other side. He Looked at them both, just once, those glorious glowing forms that defy conventional human anatomy and spacial expectations, and then drew the rest of himself back in and opened his eyes. “Good morning.”

“Morning, Samshine!” Gabriel, the insufferably cheerful asshole, practically chirped at him. The only thing that would make that bird analogy more accurate was if he were fluttering his wings. Castiel’s were still out, the physically manifested azure, indigo, and aubergine feathers feeling softer than wings that size had any right to be against his legs. Gabriel, by contrast, still has his wings tucked up out of sight, partly out of centuries of habit, but also partly because they had discovered by accident that the shadow of an Archangel’s six wings falling over Sam unexpectedly could throw him head first into a flashback to the Cage, and that wasn’t something any of them wanted to risk first thing in the morning. Today was a  _good day_ , however, and so Sam gently released Gabriel’s hand to slide his own up along his arm and back over his shoulder blade pointedly. The way Gabriel beamed at him when he did it was never going to get old, nor was the sight of those incredible golden wings unfolding from behind the smaller Vessel to fan out protectively over Sam and Castiel both, or the sight of Castiel nudging one of his wings up into the underside of the middle wing curling over the seraph.

“It is a very good morning,” Castiel agreed, lips curling into a small pleased smile that Sam couldn’t help but echo.

 _Yes,_  he thought as he pushed up from the bed to get the angle he needed to bury both hands into his angels’ wings and return the pleasure as much as they could stand,  _today is shaping up to be a pretty great day._

**-END-**


End file.
